Grageas de todos los sabores
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Remus y Sirius deciden pasar una de sus últimas tardes juntos, disfrutando de una variedad de golosinas. Las cosas iban con normalidad hasta que uno de ellos cree que sería mejor si pudieran probar una misma —y diminuta Gragea. Wolfstar. One-shot.


**Les traigo esta... ¿cosa? Bien... ¿dulce? xD Un poco de fluffy Wolfstar -o inicios de Wolfstar (?) En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Grageas de todos los sabores**

La última semana del séptimo año en Hogwarts había llegado para los Merodeadores y luego de haberse encargado de dejar su gran legado en la escuela para que las próximas generaciones los recordaran muy bien, habían decidido que una semana de completo descanso no le haría mal a nadie.

Peter, aquel día, había decidido hacer su gran última movida con Emmeline Vance.

James, por otra parte, decidió que pasarse el resto de la semana junto a su novia, Lily Evans, era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedaban Remus y Sirius. Ambos habían decidido que ir a descansar a, la ahora llamada Casa de los gritos, era una estupenda idea, pero antes se detuvieron en el camino por la cocina para pedirles a los elfos un pequeño banquete para ellos dos.

– Muy bien, Moony, ¿y cómo supones que nos llevaremos todo esto? – Preguntó Sirius extrañado una vez que las bandejas de plata estuvieron bien organizadas frente a ellos.

– No puedo creer que estés a punto de graduarte de una escuela de magia – rio Remus, mientras sacaba de su túnica su varita. Con un suave movimiento, las cuatro bandejas redujeron significativamente su tamaño y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo –. ¡Ta-dah!

– Oh, claro – Sirius rodó los ojos.

– Bien, toma aquellas y yo llevaré esas – le indicó el licántropo luego de guardar la varita –. Por favor, Sirius, ve con cuidado.

– Bah, suenas como si yo tuviera cierta facilidad para meterme en problemas, Remus – Sirius le guiñó un ojo, pero Remus le lanzó una mirada seria –. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

– Er, sí – Remus se giró para sonreírle amablemente a los elfos que los habían ayudado –. Muchas gracias.

– No hay nada que agradecer, señores. Nosotros siempre estaremos encantados de poder ayudarles – dijo uno de ellos.

– Son adorables – murmuró Sirius, mirando a los elfos con una sonrisa –. Me pregunto por qué los estúpidos elfos de mi tierna madre no se comportaron así cuando vivía ahí – agregó mientras tomaba las bandejas que Remus le había indicado –. ¡Adiós!

– Espero que volvamos a vernos – les dijo Remus antes de caminar a la salida.

El grupo de elfos se despidió también de ellos y Sirius se apresuró para abrir la puerta y dejar a Remus pasar.

– Gracias, Pads.

El par de amigos tomó el camino de la bruja tuerta para seguir con su plan.

Al llegar a Honeydukes, Sirius creyó que sería una buena idea si compraban algunas golosinas.

– Merlín, ¿no crees que ya llevamos suficiente? – Le preguntó Remus, pero Sirius había puesto esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que a Remus se les hacía imposible ignorar.

– ¡Por favor! – Sirius hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios – Ya estamos aquí. Además, podría ser la última vez que logremos venir.

Remus suspiró pero acompañó a su amigo hasta la tienda de caramelos.

Luego de aquella parada, continuaron con su camino original para llegar a su destino. Subieron con mucho cuidado las viejas escaleras hasta llegar a la descuidada habitación.

Dejaron las bandejas y los dulces en el suelo y Remus, sacando nuevamente su varita, hizo que las primeras volvieran a su tamaño.

– Todo se ve realmente delicioso – dijo Sirius, Remus pudo ver un divertido brillo en sus ojos –. ¿Ya podemos comenzar? – Preguntó ansioso, pero sin esperar una respuesta, tomó asiento en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar uno de los tantos dulces de Honeydukes.

En cambio Remus, tomó asiento tranquilamente y logró convencer a Sirius para comenzar a comer lo que habían llevado desde el castillo.

– No creo que pueda volver a comer otro bocado – dijo Sirius, liberándose del cinturón de su pantalón con una mano, mientras que con la otra terminaba de meter un trozo de pastel chocolate en su boca. Al finalizar se echó de espaldas al suelo.

– Ni yo – rio Remus e imitó sus pasos, recostándose a su lado con los dedos entrelazados debajo de su cabeza, la mirada fija en el techo –. Estaba de verdad delicioso.

Comenzaron a charlar alegremente, manteniéndose tan entretenidos que no habían notado en qué momento el cielo se había oscurecido.

– Bien, creo que ya puedo volver a comer – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa, levantándose para volver a inclinarse sobre los dulces.

Remus se lanzó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

– No sé cómo logras mantenerte así y no estar como Pete – dijo Remus, sacando la varita para encender las luces.

– Digamos que Wormtail no tiene la dicha de poseer una extraordinaria anatomía como la mía – dijo Sirius con una orgullosa sonrisa.

– Eres ridículo – Remus volvió a echarse a reír, sentándose erguido y tomando una rana de chocolate.

– Sabes muy bien que es cierto, Moony – dijo sonriente, tomando él mismo una rana también. Remus se había quedado con ella en las manos sin abrirla, observando a su amigo, hasta que la mirada extrañada de él lo volvió al mundo real –. ¿No piensas abrirla?

– ¿Ah? Er, sí, claro – sacudió un poco la cabeza y abrió el paquete, la rana intentó dar un salto, pero Remus fue lo suficientemente ágil como para alcanzarla y metérsela en la boca.

– ¿Cromo?

– Dumbledore – murmuró Remus, mirando la tarjeta entre sus manos. Sirius bufó.

– Veamos el mío – Sirius abrió la suya y tal como había sucedido con su amigo, logró atrapar la rana antes de que intentara saltar, la metió en su boca y en un mismo movimiento volteó el cromo –. Mhm… Slytherin.

– Me parece que tengo suficiente de ambos para pensar en intercambiar – dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

– Lo sé, igual yo – Sirius dejó a un lado el cromo y se inclinó para alcanzar la caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores –. Oh, no recuerdo haber comprado esto. Espero que esta vez me toque algo bueno – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar una entre sus dedos, metiéndola en su boca. Remus estaba realmente expectante a la reacción de su amigo cuando éste abrió los ojos –. Bien, eso fue bastante interesante pero muy desagradable – escupió el resto de la gragea en una servilleta de papel.

– ¿Qué sabor tenía? – Pregunto Remus divertido.

– No quiero hacer un ensayo muy detallado de aquello…

– ¡Sólo dime! – Lo interrumpió Remus entre risas.

– Vómito – dijo rápidamente –. Creo que desde que dejé la Mansión que no probaba algo así de malo… Estúpidos elfos – gruñó Sirius mientras le ofrecía la caja a su amigo.

– Oh, no, yo no quiero. Muchas gracias – dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza –. La última vez sólo conseguí sabores asquerosos. Créeme, fue desagradable.

– Lo sé – rio Sirius –, yo estaba ahí, recuerdo tu expresión, Remus – aun así volvió a ofrecerle la caja de golosinas.

Remus rodó los ojos pero obedeció.

Por supuesto, había tenido razón y escupió rápidamente la gragea, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, mientras hacía algunas morisquetas detrás de ellas.

– ¿Qué tan mal? – Preguntó Sirius, acercándose a él para alejar sus manos.

– Cerilla – respondió Remus cuando Sirius tomó sus muñecas,

– Asqueroso – dijo sonriente, soltándolo finalmente –. No recuerdo haber probado un sabor agradable.

– Tampoco yo – agregó Remus, tapando el mal sabor con un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

– Sabes, debería haber una manera en la que ambos probemos las mismas grageas – dijo Sirius pensativo luego de un rato –. Aunque si intentáramos partirla, se rompería por completo – se quedó nuevamente en silencio antes de arquear una ceja –, a menos que…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Remus cuando Sirius dejó de hablar – ¡Sirius!

– Es que… se me ocurrió una idea – respondió finalmente.

– ¿Para que probemos la misma gragea? – Preguntó Remus y Sirius asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué?

– Er, nada. Es ridículo, sólo olvídalo.

– Vamos, ya comenzaste, termínalo – dijo, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

– No te va a gustar.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Lo presiento.

– Bueno, será mejor que me lo digas y así lo averiguamos, ¿no? – Dijo Remus.

– Está bien, pero si no te gusta la idea no te enfades y luego haremos como si nunca dije nada, ¿sí?

– Bien – suspiró.

– Pensaba que… Tal vez si uno… – Sirius se detuvo y bajó la cabeza – Si uno deja una gragea entre sus dientes, el otro podría sacarla y así probaríamos el mismo sabor – terminó hablando más rápido que nunca y Remus se paralizó –. Suena aun más ridículo en voz alta – bufó –. Sólo… Olvídalo,

– No – lanzó antes de pensarlo –. Está bien.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, ¿por qué no? – Dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Bien – Sirius se había vuelto mucho más tímido de lo que alguna vez Remus vio –. Tú primero.

 _¿Yo primero? ¿Habrá una segunda vez?_ Se preguntó Remus, entrando en pánico.

– Bien – murmuró Remus, sacando el primer caramelo y tal y como su amigo había dicho, lo acomodó delicadamente entre sus dientes.

Sirius se le acercó un poco más y Remus podía sentir la respiración ajena en su rostro, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Sirius tomó el rostro del licántropo con ambas manos y aproximó el suyo. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada sobre el otro, experimentando la situación y averiguando así lo que el otro estaría dispuesto a hacer.

– Aquí voy – dijo Sirius en un susurro y Remus no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta sus labios, sintiendo que el corazón estaría a punto de arrancarse de su pecho.

Sirius se acercó su boca y mordió con fuerzas el caramelo. Tal y como lo habían pensado, se desintegró, por lo que ambos inconscientemente usaron sus lenguas para que la gragea no cayera y Remus sintió cómo el calor aumentó.

– ¡Ah! – Sirius exclamó, alejándose de él rápidamente. Ambos escupieron los restos de gragea al suelo – Eso se sintió como el olor de los pies de Peter – agregó Sirius antes de que el par buscara algo con qué quitar el mal sabor. Suspiraron aliviados pero al encontrarse con la mirada del otro, volvieron a sonrojarse –. Supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Remus asintió levemente con la cabeza y vio cómo Sirius revolvía los dulces dentro de su caja antes de sacar uno y dejarlo entre sus dientes. Remus se sentía realmente inseguro pero logró acercarse a su amigo para morder el dulce. Había ocurrido tal y como la primera vez, se había desintegrado y ellos intentaron ayudar con la lengua. Lupin sintió el dulce sabor del chocolate, seguido de un gran alivio recorrer su cuerpo; lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo Sirius había agarrado su rostro nuevamente y ahora había juntado sus labios. Remus cerró los ojos y rodeó al moreno por la cintura con los brazos.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sí de que le gustaba sentir la cálida lengua de Sirius luchar contra la suya… Y mucho.

Cuando el animago parecía tener la intención de inclinarse hacia adelante para recostarse, sintieron varios pasos acercarse.

Se separaron bastante acalorados e intentaron tranquilizarse antes de ver a Peter, James y Lily entrar, sonrientes.

– ¡Hola! Vimos en el mapa que estaban aquí por lo que vinimos a hacerles compañía – dijo James, soltando la mano de su novia para lanzarse sobre el montón de golosinas –. ¡Grageas de todos los sabores!

– ¿Qué les tocó? – Preguntó Peter.

– Chocolate – respondieron Remus y Sirius al unísono y los tres se miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿A ambos? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– Er, sí… Por separados, por supuesto – dijo inmediatamente Sirius, agregando con una sonrisa nerviosa –: No creerán que nosotros probamos la misma – le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Remus y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– No, claro que no – dijo James con desinterés.

El grupo de amigos estuvo hasta la medianoche malgastando su tiempo; sus últimas horas en aquella vieja casa que tanto había significado para ellos.

Remus suspiró cuando dejaron la habitación y Sirius se volteó para poner una mano en su hombro antes de continuar caminando.

Dejaron a Lily en las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas y el cuarteto subió hasta su propia habitación. James y Peter entraron rápidamente, pero Sirius y Remus se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

Sirius tomó disimuladamente la mano de Remus y con cierta delicadeza, acarició el dorso de ésta.

– Cuando quieras volvemos a probar esas Grageas, Moony – susurró acercándose a su oído, besó su mejilla y le sonrió, para seguir a James y Peter.

Remus sonrió también sintiendo nuevamente en esa noche cómo el calor de su cuerpo decidía irse directamente a su rostro.

Se aclaró la garganta suavemente y se unió con sus amigos, intentando guardar en lo más profundo de su mente las ganas de volver a compartir una caja de Grageas con Sirius.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? Noté que fue hace mucho la última vez que publiqué algo propio así que fui a esa carpeta olvidada que tengo en la computadora de fics sin editar y pensé que este estaría bien xD**


End file.
